


Holiday swap bottom Aziraphale

by astral_gravy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Good Omens Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/pseuds/astral_gravy
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	Holiday swap bottom Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaeifly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/gifts).



Happy holidays, Heather! <3  



End file.
